1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic ticket vending machine for vending (e.g. railroad) passenger tickets or admission (entrance) tickets, and in particular to an automatic ticket vending machine for vending tickets whose fare or fee varies according to day and/or time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some traffic facilities or recreation facilities, daytime-reduced fare tickets or night-reduced fee tickets are issued or the fare or fee is reduced in weekdays as compared in holidays or according to a day of the week or a time zone, in order to increase the number of passengers, users, visitors, etc.
In these cases, conventionally, since fare or fee of tickets varies according to days of the week or times, it has been impossible to use an automatic ticket vending machine, and therefore these tickets have been vended by clerks.
Therefore, in some traffic facilities or recreation facilities, there exists a problem in that clerks must be assigned at ticket windows at all times, thus resulting in an increase in labor cost.